Outlaws
by lovelifegirl
Summary: Misty Williams is a young girl who dreams of making it big and famous. However this all takes a turn when she meets a boy by the name of Ash Ketchum (Pokeshipping - Based off of Bonnie and Clyde) *0* {Sorry, suck at summaries}


_My little Pokeshipping heart needs this *0* This story is gonna be based off of Bonnie & Clyde, so everything is inspired by that. I wasn't sure what to rate this, so it MAY be brought up to M, just a warning. I own nothing :o Also, experimental fanfic, and the "F" word will come up a few times, idk if people have a problem with this but just wanted to let people know ^0^ Also, I'm not sure what Misty's official last name is (English wise) so I'm calling her Misty Williams :3_

"Misty! Common it's time to go" Violet said at her young, 11 year old sister.

"No! I'm not going!" Misty yelled back in frustration.

"Misty Williams! Its our parents funeral, now common" Violet replied back.

"No! No it's not! I don't wanna go" Misty yelled in denial. Misty turned away from her older sister, sobbing quietly. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true... could it? Denial was striking Misty like a bowling ball to the face during her grieving period. Throwing her face into her hands, she felt defeated. Violet slowly walked over to her sister and threw her arms around her supportively, resting her blue haired head onto her smaller sisters. Losing their parents had hit Misty hard, and understandably too. Although the couple loved their 4 children deeply, it wasn't hard to see that Misty got along with them best. Rubbing her hands on Misty's shoulders, she gently turned her baby sister towards the door.

"Common" Violet said softly, brushing away a stray ginger hair from Misty's face. With that Misty followed Violet's guide. Out the door, along the streets, and after what felt like an eternity, they made it to their Church.

The service was beautiful, the pastor speaking of the wonderful life the couple had, and their gorgeous daughters. Misty never paid attention to what was going on. She held her hands in prayer, looking up. All she could think about was becoming a performer, like Lorelei. She always spoke of it with her parents, and they, being the loving parents they were, supported Misty's dream. They weren't able to financially support Misty, but she knew where their heart was, no matter how "impossible" it seemed, for a poor girl like her. Misty didn't need to hear of the funereal, nor did she care for it. In her own little bubble, she was promising her folks that she would make it one day. She'd be on the headlines, and everyone would know her name all throughout Kanto. Her name on billboards, her pictures in magazines, and her voice on the radio.

"I wanna be her, dressed and styled like Lorelei" she said in her head.

Just like Lorelei, she'd follow in her idol's footsteps, and they'd call her;

 _'Misty Williams, the tomboyish mermaid'_

 **Elsewhere**

Young 12 year old, Ash Ketchum, was fiddling around with his gun, after another run in with some bullies. God, how he hated them. Ash always knew how to get into trouble, and he also had a run in with the police a few times. Didn't phase him though, nor did it stop him from being on the 'wrong side of the law' as they said. Taking of his red and white cap, he roughly pulled back his navy black hair, annoyed that it kept getting into his face, and quickly fitted his hat back on his head. Once he was done with his gun, he played around, imagining that the bullies and police alike, were surrounding him, he fired one shot. Placing the gun down slightly, he ran quickly forward and continued to play-shoot invisible bullets.

"Bang bang. You're dead" he said, before he turned around and shot another invisible bullet.

"Bang bang! You're dead!" he repeated. There wasn't anything he couldn't do with a gun, he thought. His mind then went to his own idol, Gary Oak. Gary was an infamous quick draw who defied the law, and did things his own way. The law never cared for him, and he never cared for it. I wanna be 'Gary Mother-fucking Oak' he muttered in his head. He wanted to be like him, ever since his first run in with the police. They never saw anything in Ash, all he'd be is a deadbeat he heard them say. The law was foul, and never cared for him, so why should he respect something that didn't respect him back? Amongst his rage and hatred for the police and bullies, he hadn't realised that with the one bullet he shot, he had killed one of his mothers chickens, until he faintly heard her voice over his imaginative fantasy.

"Ash Ketchum! Look what you've done!" his mother game running at him, raising her voice. Delia Ketchum stopped in front of her son, holding out the dead chicken by its feet. She looked at him sternly.

"I sure hope you can lay eggs" she continued, as she placed her free hand on her hip.

"I sure hope you can fry chicken" he replied insultingly. She took her hand off of her hip and reached over to Ash for the gun.

"Give me that!" she said annoyed as she snatched the gun from her sons hands.

"Go on, go help your father load the wagon" she said as she walked away. A sigh escaped his lips, as he staggered behind her.

"But why?! Why can't we just stay here?" he asked.

"I don't own the land, and it aint worth it for them to have me workin. You're gonna like Pallet Town" his father said, as he loaded the wagon with some of the families possessions.

Not long after the funeral of Misty's parents, Misty and her 2 sisters, Lily and Violet, had moved in with their eldest sister, Daisy in a small place called 'Pallet Town'. Staying in Cerulean cost too much, and Daisy had offered to let her sisters stay with her.

"Gosh, this place is a shit-hole" Misty mumbled under her breath. Her 2 sisters went inside, while Misty went over near a tree. She sat down, leaning against the tree. Finding peace and quiet, she decided to sing to herself, still believing in her own dream of being like Lorelei.

"It must be great to be called the "it" girl, your face on every magazine. That's where I'm gonna end up one day, trust me-"

"Misty!" one of her sisters called and interrupted her singing. She turned and saw her sister, Lily, motioning for her to come inside. She quickly got up, dusted her self off, and ran towards the house. Just as Misty made her way to the house, she heard a police officer speaking with a woman. The officer held a bike, while the woman was frantic and panicking as she spoke. Not wanting to pry, Misty soon forgot about what was happening around the neighbourhood and rushed inside to her sisters.

"Please don't take him!" the woman said to the officer.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this bike was reported stolen by Ash from the store. I'll need to take him in" the officer replied calmly.

"Oh no you cannot take him to jail!" Delia was frantic and ran towards her husband who could only stare in disbelief. The officer tried to reason with the parents, as Ash stood by their side, not paying attention to the little squabble. Daydreaming about the day he didn't have to worry about money troubles, life, or the law, was cut too soon when Delia rushed to her son and held him by his shoulders.

"He's only 12 years old! You cannot put him in jail!" Delia exclaimed.

"I can put him in juvenile detention though" the officer said, as he grabbed Ash.

"That'll sure be a step up from the tent we're living in!" Ash yelled, as he was pushed by the officer, off to face juvenile detention. He struggled against the officers firm grip on his arm, but it proved to be useless as he was quickly shoved into the police car.

 **9 Years Later**

Misty, now 20, was tending behind the counter at her families diner, Cerulean Cafe. The sisters all agreed to name it after their hometown. Customers piled up in their cafe, and Misty was often busy, though a lot of the time, most of them just wanted to watch her work. She never paid much attention to them. She wouldn't be in this town for long. She was going to become that famous star that she always wanted, that she talked about with her parents so much. Nothing was going to stop her, she was going to be like Lorelei and be known in far places, bigger than this small town. She went through the menu, for no reason, than to just do something else. While she was preoccupied, a customer strived for her attention, and eventually flirted with her. She soon told him to go to hell, what kind of woman did he think she was? She went over and grabbed some empty plates on the counter top to put away to be cleaned.

"Heya Misty" a customer said as he walked in. Misty looked up and smiled. It was Rudy. He had just taken off his hat, and he was fixing his auburn hair.

"Hi Rudy. Apple pie and a coffee?" she asked.

"Thanks" and they both laughed a little bit. He was a regular customer, and always had the same thing. Misty soon began to get his order ready, and as she was, Rudy spoke.

"So listen..A friend of mine is having a party Saturday night. His name is Tracey, you might remember him? We went to school with him at PokeCity High School" he asked, as he played around with his deputy hat.

"No, I dont think so" as she cocked her head.

"I thought, maybe you'd like to go" he asked looking down. Its true he had a thing for Misty, and always came to their diner as an excuse to see and talk to her.

"Sure, do they have a piano?" She asked. The phone rang in the background, though neither flinched and they both ignored the sudden disturbance in conversation.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be a band" he replied. They were soon interrupted by Lily, who came out quickly.

"Rudy, sheriff is on the phone for you" Lily said to Rudy. He soon got up and headed his way to the phone.

"I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday" and with that he left towards the kitchen. They eyed each other for a moment, before he left. Wow, a whole band, she thought to herself.

"Ash Ketchum and Ritchie Ketchum. You're both under arrest for one account of burglary, and two accounts for auto theft. You'll both serve 2 years in prison, at the Pewter City Jail. Dismissed." Two policemen came and took Ash and Ritchie in different directions, as each got their prison photo taken. Ash could care less. He knew how this went, he knew the system, and he knew the law. Though, he never gave a damn about either things. Over and over, he was told he was to respect the system, but why should he when the system didn't respect him? It was a tireless bore, and the only thing he regretted was being careless for getting caught. He took his mugshots quickly and was escorted to his prison cell. The guard at locked the bars, and walked away. All Ash could do was stare into nothingness. No way would this thing hold him.

After a few hours of thought and plan, Ash managed to escape with his brother Ritchie. The alarms went off when they were found to have left. Both made a quick goodbye and ran into their own directions. Ash wondered in the opposite direction of Ritchie, and walked a good 2 hours in hiding. He had never felt such a rush, and it somehow felt good, but his tiredness was soon taking over. He couldn't walk like this forever. Walking near the road, he eventually came across a ginger haired girl screaming and kicking her car. It was smoking, and she soon was waving her hand to fight off the sudden toxin which entered into her nose. She coughed and threw her hands up in the air, walking a few steps away, contemplating on what to do.

Misty ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated that she was now stuck and had no way to know how to fix her car. She couldn't just leave it here, cars were expensive and buying another would cost a fortune. She let out a huge sigh.

"Damn it!" she yelled. It didn't do much help, much it let out some anger inside of her.

"Car trouble?" she heard a man's voice say. She quickly turned around, startled that someone was around, though she could have sword no one was around her a second ago. He started to come closer and she soon got a better look at him. He was tan, taller than she was, and pretty muscular. She didn't get to see his face properly, as it was covered by his red hat, but he had dark hair.

"I got tyre trouble, engine trouble, oil trouble, you name it" she replied back to him.

"Are you sure its not my car?" he said. His comment lightened the mood between them.

"Hey, if I can fix your car, mind giving me a lift into Pallet Town?" She looked back at him. It was pretty much a saving grace, and she wasn't going to let that slide.

"Sure, thanks" she said. She watched him make his way towards her car, and start going under her cars hood.

"You live in Pallet?" she asked, striking up conversation with the stranger.

"Not for much longer" he simply replied back, taking a quick moment from her car to look at her as he answered.

"Huh? I've never heard of anyone moving out of Pallet Town" she stared at him, dumbfounded at his clear statement. She crossed her arms, clearly intrigued by him.

"Well, you do now" he stopped working on her car. He looked at her and extending his arm out towards her for a friendly handshake.

"Names Ash Ketchum" he winked. Misty soon smiled at his greeting. She soon extended her own hand to his.

"Misty Williams" she said, smiling at him. He looked at her for a few moments.

"You have such a beautiful smile. Bet you hear that all the time huh?" she giggled at little bit at his comment.

"Why yes, I do" she answered, still smiling.

"Yeah me too" he chimed. They laughed together. Ash sure is an interesting fellow in Misty's eyes, and she wanted to know more about him. Something about him just pulled her in.

"So, where are you heading off to?" Misty asked.

"Anywhere I want. Just like the legendary Gary mother-fuckin' Oak" he said, as he quickly lit a cigaret.

"Gary Oak? He was an outlaw" Misty said, confused.

"Hmm, why yes he was" he replied calmly.

"And wasn't he gunned down and ambushed by the sheriff?" she continued.

"Nope, he wasn't ambushed. He died an old man in the arms of a beautiful young woman"

"I'm pretty sure he was gunned down-"

"It doesn't even matter. I got plans" Ash cut her off.

"Everybody has plans"

"Everybody's got _dreams._ I've got plans" he said looking at her, taking a moment to pause before continuing.

"The men in this town all die and are forgotten, and it doesn't care them, but I can't wait to get away. I don't intend on wasting my life around here. Just like Gary Oak, every kid will soon idolise Ash Ketchum. If I can pull 3 jobs a year, then I'd be rich and wealthy"

"Wait, pull three jobs, what does that mean?" Misty questioned. She had a feeling she knew what it meant, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"What do you think it means?" he simply replied. She stopped and stared at him, as he offered her his cigaret. She hesitated for a little, before taking it.

"You know, your face should be on the silver screen" he said to her. She stopped breathing for a second. Did he really just say that to her? Someone else had thought she could make it, be like Lorelei.

"Ha, I can't believe you think that" she said, smiling. Hearing it from him, she was ecstatic.

"We're both wasted here. We're too good for this place. I want this world will remember me" he said to her as he inched closer to her. She didn't move as he was only centimetres away from her. He bent down, close to her ear.

"I guarantee, you and this world will remember me" he whispered as he took the cigaret from her delicate fingers. He kept his eyes on her as he threw the cigaret gently to the floor. She didn't know why she wanted to be near him, she didn't know why she trusted him, but she was attracted to him. She never wanted to stay here, live on a farm, or have any of that, and maybe thats why he attracted her. He wasn't like the other boys she met, he wanted more, and so did she. Somehow they fit together. Without thinking, she ran up to him, grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him.


End file.
